


so much for a happy ending

by brcken_dreams



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, heartbroken character, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brcken_dreams/pseuds/brcken_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble of heartbroken Keith after finding out Lance didn't really love him. </p><p>I will write a much happier drabble after this where they share popsicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so much for a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> • this is told in Keith's POV and talking about Lance.
> 
> • I don't own Voltron nor it's characters.
> 
> • Lance's family is only mentioned.

→ **Keith's POV** ←

 

When you told me that you loved me, I believed those three words. I believed them so much and was happy to be called yours and be with you. For once I was so head over heels in love with someone and everybody knew it. You made my heart skip beats when you came into the room. But in the end was everything a lie? Did you lie when you said, _"I love you."_ or how much you wanted me to meet your mother and father as well as your siblings? I thought we had something special together but in the end it was all thrown away. You walked away like our time together never existed, how could I not see that you were you just toying with my heart.

 

I was a fool that was blind to see the signs that you didn't love me. You never did though you hold me close and say you did. To you I was garbage and you would never come back. I gave you everything I had but you didn't return a thing, nothing. And now my heart was empty and here I am. Crying to myself in hopes that nobody sees besides the one staring back at me in the mirror. I loved everything of you, your cocky smile to your eyes that would look at me lovingly to the way you embraced me. .

 

Was I a game to you? Just someone to show off before dumping when you found someone who fitted your needs. I guess I was right before I should never had open myself open so much to love. To put so much into someone before it shatters into small fragments. Fragments that can't be put together perfectly anymore. I thought I founded my happily ever after in you, I even had stupid daydreams of us going back home. Meeting your family and that they loved me and we might marry if you wanted that. To tell you how much you meant to me before saying, _"I do."_ and share a kiss. But all those dreams were silly and stupid now after today.

 

Today I saw that you didn't love me. I was simply nothing to you. I wanted a fairy-tale ending with you and the rest of my life with you. But I was a fool to believe in you and all those lies you said. .

 

   _Oh so much for a happy ending huh?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, & Constructive Criticism is allowed.


End file.
